List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters
, Jonathan Joestar, Giorno Giovana, Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar (top), Jolyne Cujoh (bottom), Johnny Joestar, Josuke Higashikata, and Gyro Zeppeli.]] The characters of the manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure are created by Hirohiko Araki. The story of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure spans several generations, with each part featuring a large cast of characters. ''Phantom Blood'' Phantom Blood follows the life and adventures of Jonathan Joestar as he fights adoptive brother Dio Brando, who after wearing a stone mask has become a vampire with a bloodlust for total world domination in late 19th century Great Britain. Jonathan is joined in the fight by reformed street thug Robert E. O. Speedwagon, Italian Ripple master Will A. Zeppeli, his master Tonpetti and his students Dire and Straizo, and JoJo's beloved Erina Pendolton. ''Battle Tendency'' Battle Tendency follows the adventures of Joseph Joestar, Jonathan's grandson, in the United States in 1938, as he fights the Pillar Men, a race of near immortal beings who created the stone masks and want to take over the world. JoJo is joined by Caesar Zeppeli, grandson of Will, Venetian Ripple mistress Lisa Lisa, her servants Loggins, Messina, and Suzie Q, and the Nazi general turned cyborg Rudol von Stroheim, as they fight the Pillar Men Kars, Esidisi, Wamuu, and Santana. ''Stardust Crusaders'' Stardust Crusaders follows the adventures of Jotaro Kujo, Joseph's grandson, in Japan in 1989, as he finishes the fight against Dio (in Jonathan's body) using new psychic powers known as Stands. Jotaro fights to save his mother Holly from a Stand that is slowly killing her, assisted by his grandfather Joseph, the Egyptian soothsayer Mohammed Avdol, fellow student Noriaki Kakyoin, revenge-seeking Frenchman Jean Pierre Polnareff, and Boston terrier Iggy. They fight Dio's many Stand using assassins along the way. ''Diamond Is Unbreakable'' Diamond Is Unbreakable follows the adventures of Josuke Higashikata, Joseph's illegitimate son, in Japan in 1999, as he first works to stop a sudden flood of Stand users in his hometown of Morioh, until he hunts down the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. He is joined by half-nephew Jotaro Kujo, biological father Joseph, former delinquent youth Okuyasu Nijimura, high school friend Koichi Hirose, and world-renowned manga author Rohan Kishibe. ''Vento Aureo'' Vento Aureo follows the adventures of Giorno Giovanna, illegitimate son of Dio conceived through Jonathan's body, in Italy in 2001, as he plans to become a Gang Star, a benevolent mafioso in Rome. After he joins the a cell of the gang Passione, comprising Bruno Buccellati, Leone Abbacchio, Guido Mista, Narancia Ghirga, Pannacotta Fugo, and the gang's boss's daughter Trish Una, who they are ordered to protect. However, it is all a plan for Trish's father Diavolo to kill her, as she is the only one who knows anything about his true identity, changing Giorno and his associates' mission to save her at all costs. ''Stone Ocean'' Stone Ocean follows the adventures of Jolyne Cujoh, estranged daughter of Jotaro, after she is framed for murder and placed into Florida's high security Green Dolphin Street Prison in 2012. Her father warns her that it is all a plan to kill her, as Dio's disciple Enrico Pucci plans on killing all of the Joestar line to create a world in Dio's image, before he is subject to Pucci's powers. Jolyne is given her Stand Stone Free and joins forces with fellow prisoners Hermes Costello, Weather Report, and Narciso Anasui, prison resident Emporio Alnino, and sentient Stand-using plankton Foo Fighters, to fight Pucci and his subordinates to save Jotaro and the world from Pucci's reality warping powers. ''Steel Ball Run'' Taking place in an alternate universe created in the climax of Stone Ocean, Steel Ball Run follows the adventures of Gyro Zeppeli, a Neapolitan doctor and assassin who travels to the United States in 1890 to compete in the Steel Ball Run, a cross-country horse race for $50 million. He uses a mystic art known as the Spin, the powers of which intrigue former jockey and parapalegiac Johnny Joestar, who joins him on the race to learn more of the Spin. However, the Steel Ball Run is soon revealed to be a ploy for American president Funny Valentine to gather the parts of the mysterious corpse of the Saint, which if all gathered are said to grant the owner the ability to rule the world, in addition to granting owners Stand powers. Johnny and Gyro realize that the power of the Saint is too great for one man to hold, and they seek to gather the parts on their own to destroy them, assisted by the young wife of the race's organizer Lucy Steel and fellow racer Hot Pants. They face off against the President's many assassins, including fellow racer Diego "Dio" Brando. ''JoJolion'' JoJolion, taking place in the same universe as Steel Ball Run, takes place in Morioh in 2012, after the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami which devastated the area but somehow resulted in the uprising of the mysterious Wall Eyes. Town resident and college student Yasuho Hirose discovers a young man who cannot remember his name buried beneath one of the Wall Eyes. She nicknames him Josuke and he is adopted by her family friends the Higashikatas, all the while the two try to figure out Josuke's true identity. They soon discover things are strange at the Higashikata house, led by patriarch Norisuke IV, with eldest son Jobin; daughter-in-law Mitsuba; granddaughter Tsurugi; spoiled, ditzy daughter Hato; petulant middle son Joshu; blind, memory-stealing Stand using youngest daughter Daiya; and their stoic maid Nijimura. The two eventually discover that Josuke may in fact be Yoshikage Kira, even though they find the real Kira's dead body, and that the Kira and Higashikata families have a crossover in the 19th century after a Higashikata married Johnny Joestar. Characters